Videl's Song
by Benny Blanco
Summary: Hercule knew who the true heroes of earth were, yet he still claimed to be the one who defeated Cell. Was it because he was greedy and only sought power and fame? Or was it because of something else, that no one would ever know about. SONGFIC


Wow another SongFic. I dont even usually right these but now Im hooked. I hear a song and then it makes me think of an Anime.

Disclaimer - Don't own DBZ and I don't own Hailie's Song by eminem.

* * *

It started to rain. Lightly at first and then without warning began to pour. Most people were bummed out by the rain but not him he welcomed it. Anything that would postpone this tournament made him happy. Of course to everyone he was the greatest man to ever live. Hercule the Worlds Strongest Fighter. However Hercule knew the truth and it ate at him inside. So why live a lie?

_Some days I sit, starin' out the window  
Watchin' this world pass me by  
Sometimes I think there's nothin' to live for  
I almost break down and cry _

As the rain fell down and hit the ground, he thought of that day. The day he was called upon to protect the Earth from the evil android Cell. All the matches before this he was unstoppable, undefeated and some would even say invincible. Then why would this be any different. All Hercule had to do was what he does best and thats win. Though this time it was different and Hercule now knew he wasn't the world's strongest. It was taken away from him in one single blow. Still he pretended and brushed it off as nothing happened. The world was watching and he wouldn't let them see him fail even if he knew it was imminent.

_Sometimes I think I'm crazy  
I'm crazy, oh so crazy  
Why am I here, am I just wasting my time? _

Power? Where did they get all this power? He has been the champ for years and never encountered such strength. How could he call himself a true champion of earth if he couldn't keep up with people he had never seen or heard of. Even the child, a young boy had become so powerful that it made him feel as though his very life had become great only to come crashing down. So what was his purpose, why let it end the way it did? Why let the whole world think that Hercule is their savior? A thought that he has asked himself everyday, but then he hears a voice. Someone calling out his name, and then he remembers the answer.

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes _

Videl, the only thing that truly matters to the man. Without her he couldn't have done anything. She had come to see how he was holding up. He had to be strong around her, she didn't need to see him sulking. He smiled as he did for the rest of the world, they needed to believe in something. And though he never cared for what the rest of the world thought, it seemed to happen over night. Hercule the man who defeated Cell and saved the world from total annihilation. Something like this doesn't matter to him, he knows the truth but his daughter Videl, even she believes in him.

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me _

He stands tall and strong for the rest of the world. The high hopes in their eyes keep him going forward on these fairy tales, but most important its his daughters smile when she calls her daddy a hero. Thats what silences him.

_My baby girl keeps gettin' older  
I watch her grow up with pride  
People make jokes, cause they don't understand me  
They just don't see my real side _

As time pressed on from the day of the cell games his baby girl was slowly growing into a young women. And still he was her hero. Out there the true heroes watched on as he stole their victory. Any day now they will show themselves and reclaim their title. But that day had not come yet, maybe things would have been easier if they had come for him.

_I act like shit don't phase me,  
Inside it drives me crazy  
My insecurities could eat me alive _

Then at times he gave in to the pressure. Why let this reward go unappreciated? If the true heroes didn't want the honor of being in the spotlight what could be wrong about him stepping in? Ladies, gentlemen, boys and girls all marveled at his talent. So what if they were under false pretenses. Suddenly the rain stopped as quickly as it started. The sun breaching through the clouds reminded him of their auroras. They are out their today, waiting like everyone else to take a shot at bringing down the champ. But yet again its that voice that brings him back, keeps him calm. He had almost forgotten why he was still here.

_But then I see my baby  
Suddenly I'm not crazy  
It all makes sense when I look into her eyes_

By choice of the earth's people he was no longer just a skilled fighter. He was their voice. He was Hercule the worlds strongest fighter. To most other men this was a blessing but Hercule knew. It was only a cursed disguised as a blessing. No man would want to fill his shoes if they were aware of the truth. So he bit his tongue and embraced his new title.

_Sometimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders  
Everyone's leanin' on me  
Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over  
But then she comes back to me _

Everything was ready, the stage was set. The people were waiting for him to show his face but it didn't matter to him. They could wait forever. All that mattered to him was standing right in front of him, with that same smile she had when she was just a kid. Because as far as she knows her Daddy is a Hero.


End file.
